Nuovi Inizi a Roma
by LovinoVargas-Carriedo
Summary: Lovino Vargas is sent to Rome to be in the employ of the Church after being kicked out of his grandfather's home and forced to cease all contact with his younger brother, Feliciano. During his stay, he meets a Spanish musician that manages to influence Lovino in a way he never believed was possible.


The soft sound of a faraway guitar aided in easing Lovino's mind, yet it didn't succeed in doing so completely. The golden-eyed Italian was still plagued by frequent flashes of his most recent misfortune. Lovino was cast out of his home, shared by his grandfather and younger brother, Feliciano, and sent to Rome, where he was to try and get a career in the service of the Church. While he was gone, he was not allowed contact with any of his relatives, including his brother. Lovino and Feliciano were able to talk to each for a while, however when he tried to attend his brother's birthday party, he was immediately turned away and all contact was cut off.

While Lovino never outwardly showed his affection towards Feliciano, or anyone at all, he still cared for him deeply and never would have dreamed of their separation. Lovino was hurt. He felt betrayed and angry and extremely hopeless. Feliciano was always a ray of light for him. Whenever Lovino was thoroughly infuriated with the entire world, Feliciano was there to comfort him and remind him that there were still good people out there. Now, that light and comfort was gone. He was lost. Hopelessly lost.

Lovino looked around briefly and realized the reality of that last thought. He didn't recognize anything nearby. It wasn't like he had never been to Rome before either; he knew Rome like the back of his hand. He had just never been to this side of Rome.

Lovino pulled out his phone and opened the GPS, but, as soon as he did so, his phone lost signal.

"Cazzo..."he swore silently. He looked around once more and found a bench at the edge of the plaza.

Lovino was about to call a cab when he realized, again, that he didnt know where he was. He sighed and leaned back on the bench and began to wait for signal to return to his piece of shit phone.

"Perdón, señor, but are you lost?" Lovino looked away from his phone to turn his attention towards whoever interrupted his impatient concentration and his face instantaneously flushed.

"I um yeah. Why? Do you know where this is?" Lovino said, getting defensive for whatever reason.

"Sí, cariño, though I don't know exactly where... Are you feeling okay? You look a little feverish." The stranger placed the back of his wrist on Lovino's forehead, checking to see if he was alright. Lovino flushed even more and he shoved away his hand.

"I'm fine, bastardo. Just tell me how to get to the Vatican." He said, hurriedly. The more he looked at this guy's face, the hotter he felt his own flush deeper. He didn't know why that was the case. Perhaps it was his thick, curly, dark brown hair or the way that his bright emerald eyes captured how happy this stranger seemed to be. Either way, the tall beautiful man left an impression on Lovino that he would not soon forget.

"¿Sí o no, cariño?" He said. Lovino snapped back to reality.

"What? Where the hell are you even from, anyway?" Lovino asked in his normal angry tone of voice.

"Yo dije, would you like me to take you there? I don't actually know the way , at least not well enough to tell you."

"Wait... You're from Spagna, aren't you?" Lovino asked.

"Um, sí. Now would you like me to take you to the Vaticano? " Lovino nodded and began to follow the stranger towards his fairly new home.

They had been walking for quite some time when it suddenly occurred to Lovino that he didn't even know this guy's name! He stopped abruptly and a look of horror crossed his face as he envisioned all of the terrible things this guy could do right at this moment. After all, they were in a small alleyway and there weren't any people nearby and the sun was almost completely out of the sky.

"Hey, wait a minute." Lovino said, a glare fixed on his face. The strange man turned around and gave him a quizzical look. "What's your name, cazzo?"

"Oh! Lo siento. I am Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo. What is your name, bonito?" He said, smiling.

"Lovino Vargas. Piacere di conoscerti." He said, extending his hand.

"Igualmente." Antonio said, shaking it softly. "Shall we get going?"

"Si..."

Lovino continued to follow him home in uncertain silence. He began to admire subtle things about Antonio along the way, like the way his hips slightly swayed when he walked or how he would suddenly begin singing in Spanish. He noticed that he was carrying a classical guitar and wondered if it was him playing while Lovino was in the plaza. Lost in thought, he didn't notice that they had arrived until he bumped into Antonio.

"Watch out, hermoso." He said, catching him and laughing. Lovino frowned and shoved him away but not before noticing that he smelled faintly of tomatoes. He muttered a thank you and started to walk away. "Hold on there, querido. How will you repay me?"

Lovino froze.

"Che?"

"How will you repay me? I live on the other side of Roma." Lovino cursed under his breath.

"Va bene... What do you want? Money? I don't have much but here's twenty Euros." Lovino took out his wallet but Antonio shook his head.

"Treat me to dinner tomorrow and we can call it even, bueno?" He smiled and gave him a small slip of paper. "Call me and let me know when." Lovino sighed , took the slip of paper and agreed.

"Buonanotte." He said and walked towards his apartment. Antonio grinned and waved good bye.

"Merda..."


End file.
